Blackout
by poynter94
Summary: Oneshot based on this prompt: Imagine Loki freaking out as you go into labor and then passing out as he sees your baby delivered. Pre-Thor.


Loki paced back and forth in front of the healing room. A thick layer of nervous sweat covered his face, he kept his brows furrowed and cracked his knuckles every now and then. Thor eyed him curiously trying his best not to laugh at his brother's nervousness, Frigga had tried numerous times to reach out to him, and maybe cast a spell that would make the youngest prince a little more relaxed, with no success. He wasn't wearing his usual armor, instead he wore a green tunic and black leather pants which seemed to suffocate him only making things worse.

"Mother, please, let me go in there!" he pleaded for the thousandth time after hearing the woman's screams in the other room

"Loki, I have told you this many times already, the healer will let you in when the babies are ready to come out." she put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down

"And what am I supposed to do, mother?" he growled "Sit on my arse while they rip her from inside out? Can't you see that she's suffering?"

"Brother, try not to worry about it too much. We have the best healers in our realm taking care of her." said Thor standing by his side

"NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND IT! It hurts me. I feel helpless, useless. It is all my fault" a few tears started rolling down his face

"Okay then, Loki. I'll request that you be allowed in. Before you release your wrath upon us." the queen entered the healing room and came back for him a few minutes later

As he entered the room, Loki only became more nervous. He faced the woman laying on the bed not knowing what to do. Her hair was all over the place, she was sweating as much as he was and sobbing as the healers requested that she push more. Should he go to her? Hold her hand? Caress her hair? Kiss her? Was he even allowed to do such thing? He looked around for his mother and felt the room growing smaller and smaller as he realized she wasn't there. Had he forgotten how to breathe? Gabby screamed and he was brought back to reality.

"Yes, that's it my lady. You are almost there. I can already see the top of the baby's head" said a middle aged woman

Loki approached the bed feeling his knees weaken. He kissed the top of the woman's head, feeling her reach out for his hand and squeeze it harder than he thought she would be capable of. He was trembling, still breathless and feeling suddenly dizzy. Her voice told him exactly how much pain she was in, and it angered him that no one was doing anything to cease the pain.

"Can't you useless women do something? She's in so much pain. You're not helping at all" he practically screamed at them

"I do apologize, Your Highness, but there is little that can be done from our part as of now. The pain will remain strong until those babies are safe and sound, out of her womb." said the woman who sat between Gabriella's legs and Loki grunted frustrated

"Here, my love, you can squeeze my hand as much as you want to alright?" his heart beat faster as he saw the tears on her brown eyes

"It hurts, Loki. It hurts so much. I don't think I can bear all this pain." she responded in the midst of sobbing

"Do not say that. You will be fine." he didn't even believe in his own words

"Here! I see one of them! Would you like to grab your child as it comes out of her, Your Highness?" at that, Loki felt extremely dizzy and scared. How was he supposed to even do that?

"Yes, please, he would love to welcome our children into this wonderful world." a flash of a smile brightened up Gabby's face and she pushed the prince away from her

His legs wobbled twice as much as they did before. He made his way to the side of the healer, sitting on a stool provided by one of her assistants, and his emerald eyes grew significantly bigger at the sight. The top of the baby's head was clearly visible and the strong scent of blood made Loki immediately nauseous. As Gabriella pushed more and more, all of the crazy sensations that the prince had grew stronger. The healer pulled the tiny body out of the woman, the little thing was all purplish and bloody. And what was that thing covering his body? He wailed and the old woman asked Loki a question, raising the hands that held the baby's body towards his father. That did it for him. Everything went black in the room, there was a weird buzzing noise on Loki's ears and soon after he was dominated by darkness.

A strong, sour, smell brought Loki back to consciousness. Through his blurry vision, he saw the queen and his brother standing over him. Rubbing his eyes once or twice, he tried sitting up and felt his head was heavy. Frigga smiled and Thor chuckled.

"Good thing you are awake, my son." she placed a cloth on a side table

"What happened?" Loki asked confused

"You passed out, little brother. The women said you couldn't bear the sight of you child being delivered." he mocked

"Thor, be a little more sensitive, will you?" frowned Frigga

"Where is Gabby? Is she okay? Are they okay? I need to see them, mother." he stood up quickly, feeling a little light headed

"You have been out for quite a while, brother. They have already moved them to your chambers." the crown prince had barely even finished his sentence and Loki was already running towards there

As he got closer to the door, something started to bother him. What would Gabriella think of his action? Would she think that he was not fit to be a father to their children? Did she already consider him a coward? Loki cursed under his breath, if only he was anything like his older brother. He wasn't brave, strong or even loved as much as Thor was. The urge to run the opposite way became stronger and stronger. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his mother smiling at him. Encouraging him to take the first step. His smile mirrored hers, and he opened the doors. Gabby sat on a comfortable chair between two cradles, one of them green and the other gold, she was looking into the green one and seemed to be speaking to the little creature inside of it. The god cleared his throat and she looked at him smiling.

"Well, don't be standing there. Don't you want to meet your children?" her voice was playful, and it assured him she wasn't disappointed at him. At that he smiled. Walking towards the golden cradle, he saw a tiny little thing staring at the ceiling curiously. He touched her brown hair, getting her attention, and she smiled at him. Loki felt the tears in his eyes once again. When had he become such a wimp?

"Say hello to your father, little princess." Gabby whispered and the baby put two fingers inside her little mouth "Loki, this is your daughter Lilja. Would you like to carry her?"

"I can't…I…I-" his eyes pleaded with the woman

"You will have to at some point, might as well get it over with. Here, sit on the chair." she got up slowly, trying not to wince and make him panic even more. Reaching into the cradle, she grabbed the baby and turned towards him. "Now, position your arms just like mine." he obeyed nervously "I will put her in your arms, just make sure her back is straight and that her head isn't falling back." she placed the Lilja into his arms slowly, though he was afraid to drop that tiny thing, he held on tightly and smiled proudly when he was able to release on of his hands to touch her face. She looked a lot like Loki, though her eyes were as brown as her mother's and her hair wasn't jet black as his. As he moved his fingers towards her face, Lilja grabbed it with her tiny hand and Loki almost flinched when he thought he had seen traces of blue on her fingers.

Looking up at Gabby, he realized she was heading towards the other cradle. She grabbed the other baby that lay there, and bent down a little as to show him to Loki. If he had thought Lilja looked anything like him, this one could easily be considered an identical clone of himself. Jet black hair, big green eyes, the same nose, even his ears were identical to his father's. But contrary to Lilja, he wasn't pale like the prince. His skin was almost as tan as his mother's.

"This one is Gunnar. He is a bit more serious." Gabby chuckled

"Gunnar and Lilja." Loki whispered "They are so beautiful."

"Well, you have to thank yourself for that. They look nothing like me." she feigned sadness

"Thank you." he reached out to touch her face and kissed her gently on the lips. They heard a noise and, looking down, realized that both babies were smiling.


End file.
